1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of bread products and particularly to the molding of bread into a form that facilitates compression without external stress fractures. More specifically, this invention is directed to a bread pan which is configured to produce loaves of bread characterized by pleated sides, top, and bottom surface suitable for volume reduction by compression. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a long standing desire to provide military personnel in the field with relatively fresh bread products. Bread products, however, are characterized by volumetric inefficiency. Further, bread products are notoriously fragile and, considering a loaf of bread as an example, will customarily tear when subjected to compressive forces. Such tearing or fracturing tends to make the bread unusable and accelerates deterioration. Because of the volumetric inefficiency and fragility, it has often been difficult and/or impractical to deliver relatively fresh bread products to military personnel in the field.